1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating arrangement, and more particularly relates to a seating arrangement for use by able-bodied persons and by wheelchair occupiers.
In particular the invention relates to a seating arrangement for use in a transport vehicle such as a bus or coach.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
There is increasing a requirement for a public service transport vehicle such as a bus or coach to be able to accommodate a wheelchair user. In some jurisdictions, legislation is being enacted requiring all buses and coaches to be able to accommodate wheelchair occupiers.
It has been proposed to provide an arrangement in a public service vehicle, such as a bus or coach, in which anchorage points are provided mounted in the floor of the vehicle, to which a wheelchair may be secured. The anchorage points are provided in areas where normally seats are located. For the anchorage points to be used, the seats have to be removed completely, or, alternatively, the seats have to be moved rearwardly along rails upon which the seats are mounted in order to free-up the space where the anchorage points are provided. This means that the total number of passengers that can be carried within the bus or coach is substantially reduced when the anchorage points are in use to secure a wheelchair. Also, it is to be understood that simply providing anchorages to secure a wheelchair is, in many respects, far from ideal, especially as the wheelchair user will only be provided with minimal protection in the event that an accident should occur.